


Tasteful

by BobsAFloof



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsAFloof/pseuds/BobsAFloof
Summary: After Ratchet and Clanks wedding they consummate their marriage. Its fluffy, it's a smut, it's a smut and fluff, and that's about it. Bone apple teeth friends
Relationships: Clank/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tasteful

**Author's Note:**

> Nyahahaha my fellow Clatchet shippers, I have come to feed thy

After their wedding, Ratchet and Clank went back to their apartment, exhausted. Happy, but tired. What a day! The best day of their lives, in fact. And it was already over. 

But, they were just happy to finally be married now, ready to continue their life together as husbands. And for tonight, to simply relax. They loved their friends/family, but boy were they glad to get their alone time now. 

The two of them were currently sitting on their couch, eating leftover wedding cake. Okay well, Ratchet was. Clank did not need to eat anything. As a robotic being, he didnt require food like organic lifeforms. Oddly enough, he did have sensory. That he was thankful enough for. Perhaps it was because of his soul, who knew, but either way, he was glad that he at least had that. Even if he was curious about what eating was like. 

The couple were watching a cheesy romcom on tv, but Ratchet was vibing with the cake more than he was paying attention to the movie. 

"Aw, god I love this cake. We definitely made the right decision picking red velvet pal!" 

Clank chuckled as he watched his husband adoringly. He had just finished the piece he was eating, his tail swishing happily. Clank loved all those little things about him. It wasnt hard to tell his mood now just by looking at his tail. It was swishing with delight throughout the whole wedding. 

Ratchet looked at Clank, crumbs falling down his face, with a little one still stuck to the side of his mouth. 

"What?" He asked the robot, who was still staring at him lovingly. 

Clanks eyes shone brilliantly. Ratchet couldnt help but stare lovingly back at them. They shimmered like emeralds. Well, they did to Ratchet anyway. He swallowed the rest of his cake. 

"Nothing. It's just...you've got something on your mouth." 

"Oh. OH, eheh, sorry there pal. I guess I couldnt help myself." 

Clank smiled. "It is alright. In fact, I'm inclined to say, that it's rather adorable." 

Ratchet smiled back at that. "Well, maybe to you, but this definitely wouldnt be tasteful around anyone else!" 

As Ratchet was about to reach for the napkin, Clank lightly touched his wrist to stop him. 

"Wait. May I...?" Clank began. 

Ratchet looked at him curiously. "You want to wipe my face? No offense pal, but that's a little weird, even for us-" 

Before Ratchet could continue that sentence, Clank leaned over and gingerly nibbled the crumb off his face, then leaned back to look at him. 

Needless to say, he looked stunned. Not the bad kind mind you. His fur was standing on end and his ears went erect. Clank recognized what that meant, making him excited too. 

"W-well, I didnt think that you uh, were a fan of cake. Or food." Ratchet stuttered. 

Clank shuffled closer to him on the couch so that he was practically in his lap, putting a hand on his chest. They were both still in their suits from the wedding, but Clank was hoping not for much longer. 

And so was Ratchet. He put his hands on Clanks sides, rubbing his thumbs over his hips. Clank delicately ran his hands over Ratchets arms under his suit jacket sleeves, feeling the toned muscle under his fur. 

Ratchet chuckled. "Youve got that crumb on your mouth still, by the way." 

Clanks eyes were half lidded as he leaned in close to Ratchet, gazing at his lips. 

"Then perhaps, you could remove it." He responded, voice becoming sultry. 

Ratchet gulped. He leaned in, delicately licking the crumb off the robots mouth. After looking into each others eyes again, Ratchet continued to kiss him. It didnt take much for them to be making out on the couch. 

Ratchet had Clank pinned to the armrest as they got more intense and heated. Clank pawed at Ratchets suit jacket, but having small arms was not very helpful with this. Ratchet let out a breathy chuckle. 

"I didnt think youd be this eager so quickly." Ratchet commented as he took off his suit jacket, also tossing that to the floor. 

Clank continued to unbutton Ratchets dress shirt next, but before he could, the lombax put his hand to his chest, stopping him. 

"Wait, wait wait."

The robot stopped. 

"Oh. Oh dear..."

Now he looked guilty as he sat up straight on the couch, Ratchet getting off of him. 

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm...are you not yet ready to do this? I can definitely wait, Ratchet. Even if it's never. The last thing I want is to hurt you..."

Ratchet laughed. "God, I love you. No, no it's not that. I'm ready-" he looked the robot up and down, gently stroking one of his arms, "-very ready. I actually wanted to make sure that you were but..."

Clank chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose as you can see I am most certainly ready. It is not like we havent discussed this before. But I should have said something first before instigating sexual activity, I apologize." 

Ratchet smiled warmly at him, now gently rubbing his thumb over his hand. "Dont be. It was kinda a cute way of doing it. So, knowing that we ARE both ready now...do you want to continue?" 

Clank nodded. "Oh, yes. Very much so." 

Ratchet took that as initiative to continue as he laid kisses all along Clanks face. The robots eyelids fluttered as he soaked up all this attention. He felt like his soul could burst just from this. 

Seeing Clank enjoy this so much was turning the lombax on like crazy. All the more reason to shower him with affection. 

He kissed up his arms to the tips of his hands, all the while feeling up his companion. Each touch sent electricity coursing through the robot. And yet, he no longer wanted to be impatient. Clank decided that he wanted to enjoy every last minute of this. 

"R-ratchet, perhaps we could go somewhere more comfortable?" Clank managed to say. 

Ratchet stopped peppering him with kisses, grinning. He hopped off the couch as he picked him up bridal style. Fitting. 

"Couldnt agree more." 

He carried him to their bedroom and gently laid him down on the bed as he hovered over him, just admiring the beautiful sight before him with half lidded eyes. 

"Galaxies you're beautiful." 

Clank beamed. He would never get tired of the compliments or the awe in Ratchets voice when he said these things to him. He genuinely meant every word. 

The lombax took off his dress shirt as Clank took off his own suit, leaving Clank his normal bare self and Ratchet shirtless, still in his dress pants. 

Clank looked him up and down as he felt his pecks. "I dare say that you're the beautiful one, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled, leaning down and kissing him more. He licked at Clanks mouth and he granted him entrance. Of course, he tasted like metal, but in a unique way to Ratchet. And he found it amazing. 

Clank loved it too. He had no tongue, sure, but he did have sensory, and it was very sensitive in his mouth. Making out was just as much heaven for him as it was for Ratchet. 

Soon enough Clank took notice of the now present bulge in Ratchets pants. As good as he looked at the moment being shirtless with those pants, Clank decided he'd look just as good with them off. 

He took the initiative and managed to roll them over so that he was on top, surprising Ratchet. That short stack of a robot could be strong when he was going after what he wanted. Clank made his way down, removing Ratchets dress pants, the lombax gladly letting him do so. Clank then proceeded to take off his boxers. 

Ratchets length was fully erect, leaking precum. Now that was a sight to behold. Ratchet spread below him like this, like a beautiful treasure waiting to be explored. Clank was keeping this image stored in his memory banks. 

The robot took ahold of his length, Ratchets breath hitching at the contact. 

"May I?" The robot asked.

Ratchets breath was already practically taken away. He nodded. 

"P-lease." He managed to get the word out of his mouth. 

He had been waiting for this for so long. As had his husband, who's eyes were shining with pure lust as he began to stroke his member. 

Ratchet leaned the back of his head into the pillow, moaning as the robot slowly stroked his cock. 

"Galaxies Clank...god." The lombax whined out. 

Clank started to pick up the pace, enjoying the delicious moans and whines coming out of his lover. Everytime the lombax called out his name it drove him wild. This was way better than he imagined. 

Ratchet gripped the sheets. "I-im getting close Clank...oh god." 

Again, Clank had no tongue, which was highly disappointing for him in this moment as he would have licked his cock until the lombax was squirming beneath him, not that he wasn't already. He wasn't sure if Ratchet would like this, but it was the next best thing. He gently put his mouth around the side of his member and went up and down like that, making sure he wouldn't hurt him with his metal. 

The sight of that alone was close to sending Ratchet over the edge. Yep, he liked that. Clank continued as Ratchet called out his name, until the lombax reached his orgasm. 

Panting, Ratchet looked up at his husband, who was wiping the cum from his face. Whoops. 

"Heh," Ratchet let out a breathy chuckle, "sorry pal…" 

"Dont be. I'm certainly not complaining." Clank responded with a smile. 

Ratchet laughed as he got over top of Clank again, the two of them making out more. Clank wrapped his arms around his neck as he peppered kisses down Clanks middle. Before Ratchet continued further though, he looked up at Clank.

"I uh, gotta ask, Clank…"

Clank giggled. "Well, actually Ratchet, it has been open this whole time." 

"What…?" Ratchet asked as he looked down at Clanks bottom. 

What was originally covered by metal was apparently an open slot now. 

"Oh! That's…how." 

Clank couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was adorable how bashful his lombax was being all the sudden. He could tell he just didn't want to hurt him. 

The robot pulled his husband in for another kiss. "Do not worry about it Ratchet. This won't damage me. It is actually quite cushioned on the inside." 

Ratchet grinned. "You must have been really excited this whole time, huh?"

"Considering I practically jumped you, dear, I'd say that was quite obvious."

Ratchet laughed. "Well, I better give you what you wanted then, hm?" 

The lombax straddled him, taking in the sight. He looked so cute like this, eagerly waiting for him to make a move. Truth be told, he didn't know how to begin. He kissed the robot top to bottom again, deciding he'd use his instincts and go from there, and of course ask Clank what he wanted. 

He hovered over the robots entrance. "Do you want me to…?" 

Clank nodded, his eyes shining eagerly. "I want you, Ratchet. I will let you know if I get uncomfortable." 

Ratchet smiled at him. He began peppering kisses around his entrance to experiment. Clank wriggled beneath him, whining. 

Ratchet stopped. "Is everything okay? Can I continue?" 

"Y-yes. Please. It feels extraordinary." 

Grinning, Ratchet continued. That was all the incentive he needed to keep going with this. He trusted that Clank would tell him if he was getting uncomfortable, he did say he would. That was one of the biggest factors in their relationship, the huge amount of trust they had in each other from going through so much together. Ratchet felt a little silly for feeling nervous. 

It was fascinating to him that as a robot, Clank could feel all this pleasure. How did a robot nervous system even work like this? Well, who cares, he thought. Clank was all the one of a kind he needed. 

He began to lick at his entrance, causing the robot to wriggle beneath him more. He inserted his tongue in. Clank let out a moan. Ratchet was surprised to feel that it was softer inside. Almost like a smooth cushiony leather. It was probably just like that down here rather than anywhere else in his body. He'd ask him questions about this later. 

Ratchets tongue explored inside of the robot, moving in and out. Soon enough he must have hit a sweet spot as Clank gasped in surprise. Ratchet grinned. 

"P-please Ratchet...wherever you just pleasured me, keep hitting that spot. I g-guarantee an orgasm being imminent."

Ratchet couldn't help but burst with laughter. "I cant believe even with me making you a mess like this you can still say a whole dictionary!" 

Clank looked at him with a bit of annoyance. "Oh just continue. I should not have to beg-" 

The lombax quickly attacked that spot again with his tongue, shutting Clank up quickly, causing him to fall back onto the bed. 

"Too bad. Hearing you beg is music to my ears." Ratchet commented slyly. 

"W-well, I do beg of you, p-please keep going." 

Smiling, Ratchet continued hitting that spot with his tongue. He picked up his pace, getting that spot over and over. Clank was truly a mess now, grasping onto the sheets as he kept moaning out Ratchets name. 

"O-oh Ratchet...Ratchet yes...oh my galaxies do not stop." 

Dont worry, Ratchet thought, I'm not going to stop until you're screaming my name. 

Clank was so close to the edge. Ratchet had no idea what a robot orgasm consisted of, but he was just excited to see his husband enjoying himself so much. It was making him hard again too. 

"R-ratchet! Oh Ratchet I'm going to-" 

Just then Ratchet stopped, a mischievous look on his face as he left a desperately dumbfounded Clank, who barely managed to sit up now. 

"W-what do you think you're doing?" 

Ratchet was smirking. "You think I'm gonna finish you off like this?" 

He grabbed ahold of his length, lining it up with Clanks entrance. 

"O-oh." Clank stuttered out.

"Are you ready for this? I'm hard as a rock pal and frankly its driving me crazy not having fucked you into next week yet!" 

Clank looked at him with surprise. He laughed. 

"Well, someone's not so bashful anymore." 

Ratchet smiled. "Sorry."

"Dont be. It was amusing. And, how you say, hot." 

Clank wrapped his arms around him, hovering his entrance over the lombax's cock. 

"I most certainly am ready." 

With that glint of determination sparkling in the robots eyes, how could Ratchet refuse? 

Slowly and carefully, he inserted his member into Clank. The two of them leaned their foreheads against each other.

Ratchet looked into Clanks eyes. "Y-you okay?" 

Clank looked back, eyes gleaming. "I have never been better. 

It was a little awkward for both to get used to at first, shifting around a bit to get comfortable, but it really was the most incredible feeling. Being together as one like this. Of course, its not like they didn't feel this way before or that nothing else was special like it. It was just different. A very good kind of different. A whole new way of being intimate for them. 

Ratchet started moving, starting a slow and steady rhythm. Clank held onto him tightly, gripping the back of his neck. 

Clank moaned as Ratchet rammed into that particularly sensitive spot. Ratchet grunted with effort as he kept going, trying to get in deeper. 

The robot buried his head into Ratchets shoulder as he pounded into him faster. The pleasure between them was building with each thrust. 

Ratchet let out a little growl as he got even faster and more intense, Clank hanging on ever tighter. He rarely heard Ratchet growl but he wasn't complaining. He also definitely didn't complain when the lombax gave him a quick bite to his shoulder, which was oddly sensitive.

All this combined made Clank moan out Ratchets name loudly. "Ratchet!" 

The lombax growled into his ear. "God Clank- Im- I'm gonna-"

"Yes Ratchet p-please! Do it!" Clank yelled out. Damn, only this big furry himbo could make him beg like this. And he loved it. True the robot had a tendency to be overly prideful sometimes, but to hell with it if he wasn't going to let loose now. As if he couldn't, too late, he was already undone. 

"Clank I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!" 

"I-I love you Ratchet!"

Ratchet grunted as he was just ramming into him like crazy at this point. "I love you too!" 

With one last thrust they were both sent over the edge, Ratchet hitting his orgasm as he came into his lover, Clank soon following, gripping into his neck so tight that it was probably going to leave marks later as he yelled out Ratchets name one last time. Ratchet nor him could care at this point about any marks left. 

Ratchet removed himself from Clanks entrance as he flopped down on his back beside him, totally spent. Clanks light had apparently been blinking like crazy that whole time too and had just started calming as he came down from the intense orgasm. 

After a bit of just lying there catching their breath, Ratchet breathed out a little "wow." 

"Yes," Clank agreed, "wow indeed." 

Ratchet stretched out his arm as an invitation for his husband to come snuggle with him. "C'mere." 

Clank more than happily obliged as he nestled into Ratchets side, gently beginning to fiddle with his fur. 

His husband looked down at him, a big smile on his face. "So, uh, how was that for you?" 

He looked up at him, emerald eyes brighter than ever. "Ratchet, that was exemplary. I hope we will be doing this again. Perhaps, quite often?"

Ratchet let out a guttural laugh. "Hey, I'm not complaining there. It's a done deal." 

Clank rested his head on his side again, suddenly thinking. 

Feeling a little guilty, he muttered, "I know that was probably weird for you, Ratchet. I know that I am no organic lifeform. I am sorry if it wasn't quite what you expected." 

Ratchet sat up, looking at him curiously. "Clank, if any of that bothered me, we probably wouldn't be married right now, would we? Hm?" 

"Well I suppose that's true but, this is the first time we've engaged in intercourse and, well, i-"

The lombax shushed him with a quick peck to the lips.

"Clank, stop. I loved it. And it was special because I love you. That's all that matters. But if I am being completely honest with you, also because of that fact, it was the best sex I've ever had. Because it was with you." 

Clank couldn't help but melt at the affectionate smile his hubby was giving him as he said that. 

Ratchet chuckled. "I mean I've never been that overzealous in bed before with anyone, actually. Sorry if I got a bit too intense." 

"You weren't too intense at all. Just the right amount I think. It was quite the turn on. In fact I will not argue if you bite me or growl again. It was very attractive." 

Ratchets ear twitched. "Oh. Well, cool. As long as you enjoyed yourself pal." 

You know, you'd think Clank would want him to stop calling him pal at this point. But it was oddly enough the pet name he loved the most. He couldn't help it. It made him feel at home no matter where he was. 

Clank beamed. "I truly did." 

Lying back on the bed again, Ratchet said, "you know, I could go for more of that cake." 

"Ratchet how much of that cake could you possibly eat?"

"After all that? I could eat two of those cakes! Andddd maybe go for another round." He said with a glint in his eye. 

Clank hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps more cake is in order." 

Ratchet took no hesitation in running to the kitchen. 

"Oh dear," Clank said, "I do hope the curtains are closed." 

Yeah, Ratchet didn't wrap a blanket around him or anything. Whoops. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect me to write smut ever again this was a special request. I do not deny a please and thank you ever. Wait doesn't that mean I'd write another if someone asked nicely? SHIT


End file.
